


Rise of the Skywalker (Spoilers for Rise of Skywalker)

by runningfromrealitytoanime



Series: A bunch of Reylo stories [1]
Category: Rise of Skywalker - Fandom, Star Wars
Genre: F/M, i want it to be a thing!, reylo still sails!, spoilers for new movie!, twin suns of tatooine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21877699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runningfromrealitytoanime/pseuds/runningfromrealitytoanime
Summary: As the twin suns of Tatooine set upon a new age, two young souls meet together at the place where it all began with as simple farm boy embarking on a journey of a lifetime.Spoilers for the latest Star Wars movie, Rise of Skywalker.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Reylo
Series: A bunch of Reylo stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634074
Comments: 20
Kudos: 70





	Rise of the Skywalker (Spoilers for Rise of Skywalker)

**Author's Note:**

> DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVEN'T WATCHED RISE OF SKYWALKER!
> 
> We know how the movie ends. 
> 
> We Reylo fans know the pain of what the movie did to us.
> 
> I can never forgive. I can never forget.
> 
> I can never forget the ship I shipped so hard for four years sailing for a moment and sinking afterwards.
> 
> I don't care if people say Reylo is a toxic relationship or it doesn't make sense, it does to me, it will always be one of my favourite ships and the main reason I didn't curse the movies to hell to begin with.
> 
> Watched this like two hours ago and still can't get over the fact it freaking happened holy shit!
> 
> Alright, enough with my ranting, on to the story.

The still desert air of Tatooine was disrupted by the roar of a ship tearing through the sky, leaving a blue trail in its wake. Rey’s eyes widened as she looked on at the landscape that reminded her of her home of half of her life on Jakku, a sea of sand and bright sun.

“No wonder Uncle Luke wanted to leave. This place is trash,” Ben murmured as he curled his fingers around Rey’s that held onto the lever of the control panel. His hand was warm, sending warmth down her body as she thought of how impossible this scene had been. She thought she would never be able to bring Ben back to the Light Side and wind the war against Palpatine, her very own grandfather and the man who turned Ben’s own grandfather to the dark side.

Ben. It was so weird calling him Ben, the son of Leia Organa and Han Solo.

While the war had ended with Palpatine being destroyed for good and the Resistance finally bringing peace to the galaxy, the others weren’t as happy for her new found relationship with Ben as their victory over the First Order. While Ben proved to be a help on the base, repairing ships with the same hands he used to take so many lives in his quest to hunt them down, Rey thought it would be better for them to leave the Resistance altogether and embark on a journey to bring back the Jedi.

The atmosphere had been too suffocating for them to remain there anyway. People wanted him dead, some even attempted to end his life using certain methods and while Rey couldn’t blame them for what they felt towards him, she felt they should at least try to forgive him for it.

After all, she had forgiven all the hell he had put her through after tearing through her mind all those years ago.

Finn seemed the saddest among all of her friends about her new love. When she had told him that she was going to travel with him, see the galaxy with him, Finn had nearly broken down into tears. He hadn’t spoken to her afterwards, instead choosing to avoid her for the next week until she decided on her next destination with Ben.

While it broke her heart to part with her best friend on those terms, she didn’t want to stay any longer and watch Ben wallow in his sorrows.

As they scoured the desert for their destination, Ben finally spotted what appeared to be a brick igloo sticking out of the sand. It looked like it hadn’t been in used for years, scorch marks still visible on its sides along with broken antennas and remnants of a moisture farm.

This had been the home of Ben’s granduncle and grandaunt, Aunt Beru and Uncle Owen. This will also be the final resting place of Leia Organa and Luke Skywalker.

As the ship landed, Rey was already bouncing on her toes to get out of the ship, the scavenger within her excited to know what parts could be found in that moisture farm and what could be used. Ben smiled as he watched her humming to herself, his hand clutching onto his uncle and mother’s lightsabers as he got up to follow her out. Now, instead of wearing his standard uniform from the First Order, he had traded it to wear the tunic of a Jedi, although he still stuck to wearing black. Rey said it suited him best anyways.

“Wow, this place has been abandoned for so long its half buried in sand,” Rey whistled as she broke off the part of what remained of a piece of equipment before sitting on it. She squealed as Ben gave her a light push on the back, sending her sliding into the inside of the house. He followed soon after, sliding as he tried not to think of the sand getting into his clothes and he looked around the place his uncle had grown up in.

He could almost imagine his uncle fixing things in the garage that now lay in disuse with many rusted parts, the dining room he ate in with his aunt and uncle that was curried in sand and the farm he worked on now in ruins, nothing remaining of it other than pieces of droids that had been destroyed years ago. He almost wanted to reach out with the Force to call out to his uncle, wishing he could tell him that he finally been to the place where it all started when Rey called out to him.

“Hey Ben! I think I found a nice spot to bury them in!” she called, now appearing to have climbed outside of the house as Ben sighed, using the Force to propel himself out of the pit. He tried not to curse and cough as sand entered his clothes and face when his eyes fell on three headstones, the words having faded so badly the older ones weren’t readable at all.

One of them still was however, and his heart sank as he read the name of the woman inscribed onto stone, buried with the pain and sadness of the son forced to leave her behind many decades ago.

“Shmi Skywalker. A beloved wife and mother forever laid to rest in peace,” Rey whispered as Ben walked towards the headstone before dropping on his knees, tears welling up in his eyes as he prayed for her safety. He didn’t know if non-Force users could ever be reunited with those in the Force, but he prayed that at least, she would be able to meet her son once more in the afterlife along with her grandchildren.

“Ben…” Rey whispered as she placed a hand on Ben’s shoulder, his hand moving to curl around it as he sniffled. Its been so long since he had hidden his emotions about his family but now, it felt all too new and close to him. His heart felt raw for crying out to his mother, for not having been with her at the end and for causing her so much pain.

He couldn't even bury her as she had become one with the Force, leaving behind nothing but her clothes and the sheet of cloth that had covered her.

The least he could do was let her rest in peace.

Slowly, the two of them made their way to the edge of the house before dropping to their knees, Rey wrapping her fallen Master’s lightsabers in a cloth. Both of them raised their hands over the wrapping, using the Force to push them deep into the ground, never to be used again by prying eyes. Or so they hoped.

“Ah, I haven’t seen anyone in this area in years! What are you two young ones doing out here?” a voice called as they swiveled around to see an old woman holding the reins of an animal that looked like a camel. Her face was wrinkled with age, her head covered with a shawl and her knees shaking so badly they wondered if she should even be walking around as she smiled sadly.

“I used to know the couple who lived here many years ago. They had a young lad with them, a nephew I believed. Wondered if he managed to survive; I heard the Empire did them in for something. Goodness knows what though,” she sighed as Ben’s hand threatened to curl into a ball when Rey slipped hers into his, stilling his motions as he breathed, his anger seeping out of him as she quirked an eyebrow.

“What are your names?”

“I’m…” Ben muttered, his tongue lost for words for having to use the name he threw aside for so many years when Rey stepped in, a wide smile on her face as she said, “I’m Rey. This is Ben Solo.”

“Just Rey?” the woman asked as Ben felt something shift behind him. Slowly, he turned to see his mother and uncle staring back at them, Force versions of themselves as Rey smiled at them. Even though their Force bond was now gone, he could still read her thoughts to a certain extent as Rey turned to the woman.

“Skywalker. My name is Rey Skywalker.”

“Ah, that’s a nice name. I must say, you two make a nice couple,” she snickered as both of them blushed red. She waved at them as she got onto her ride, the creature giving a snort as it walked off into the desert when Ben reached out to pull Rey against him.

“Skywalker. Why did you choose to use it?” he whispered as she cupped his face, her brown eyes staring into darkness as she smiled.

“Your uncle and mother gave me permission to do so. Besides, don’t you think it’s a better name than Solo?”

“Nah. Although I do prefer to do things Solo, Skywalker is a mouthful.”

Rey laughed as Ben pulled her against him, his lips colliding with hers as she melted into him. Over their heads, the suns of Tatooine had begun to set, setting the world around them a beautiful red and gold colour. As they kissed, Rey could almost imagine herself standing, watching the sunset alongside a young Luke and Anakin Skywalker, their faces fixated by the beautiful sight as Ben slowly pulled away from her.

He had never looked so happy before.

“So, where are we off to next?” he smiled as she pressed a kiss on his nose.

“Hmm… maybe Naboo? I think your grandmother was from there.”

“Ah but I don’t have enough money to spoil you.”

“I’m a scavenger. I can make something work.”

As they embraced on the planet where everything began, Rey couldn’t help but pray that this would last forever and that this wasn’t all but a dream, Ben’s warmness and happiness reaching into her soul to bring her back into the light.

This was where she belonged.

She was a Jedi.

A Skywalker.

**Author's Note:**

> Wish it ended like this omg....
> 
> RIP Ben Solo. At least at the end , you came back to the light.
> 
> If you want to murder me over this, leave a comment or kudos. Could use the ranting for it, the movie killed me!


End file.
